


Snowfall

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A short drabble with some fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started snowing and Arthur isn't very pleased about it. Though, in the end, he realizes it's not that bad, especially when you have the right person with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

It was snowing. Hell was here, it wasn’t even imminent, it was right in the goddamn _now_. Arthur stared out the window, glaring at the small, fluffy flakes. Quite frankly, he was appalled. Moving to America was such a bad idea, especially when _this_ happened every October, or if he was lucky, November. Not to mention that it’d storm for the remaining months until spring. He let out an angry huff and pulled a cup of steaming tea to his lips. “How disgusting,” he muttered as he took a small sip.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, which really didn’t surprise him anymore. “The only thing that’s disgusting here is that gross tea you’re drinking.”

“Why don’t you piss off?”

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m gonna be here awhile. Don’t let me interrupt your brooding.”

Arthur turned around and looked at his roommate with an acidic glare, “I am not brooding.”

“You know, Artie, most people don’t stare angrily out of a window, staring at snow, and then saying how gross it is.”

“I beg to differ, I’ve heard multiple people remark about how awful snow is.”

“Well yeah, but _again_ they don’t sit there, for like, an hour and just squint.”

Arthur turned back around to resume what he had been doing for the past hour. “Whatever.”

All he heard was Alfred laugh and sit down on the bed. “Oh and if you don’t mind me asking, can I borrow your psychology notes?” Arthur asked.

Alfred looked up from his phone and said, “Oh yeah, no problem.”

The latter pulled his bag over and started rifling through it, searching for his notebook. “Why weren’t you in class today?”

Arthur sighed, “I forgot.”

The other man let out a loud laugh once again and was soon next to Arthur, handing him his notebook. The Englishman accepted it graciously and mumbled, “What were we studying today?” He moved to sit next to Alfred on the bed and took another sip of his tea.

“Chapter eight, motivation and emotion.”

“Oh, lovely. Sounds like an enthralling read.”

“It’s not that bad actually! Pretty interesting if I do say so myself.”

Arthur set his tea down on the nearby desk where it made a small clink against the hardwood. Turning his gaze to Alfred, he finally noticed that his roommate was wearing a tacky christmas sweater. “Alfred.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s bloody November. Why are you wearing a christmas jumper already?”

Alfred looked down at himself and smiled, “November is like pre-christmas, dude! Gotta get ready!”

All Arthur could do was put his face in his hands, “Why must you be so festive at such an accelerated rate?”

“Because it’s the best,” he laughed, “Dude I just got an idea, hold on.”

The Briton watched as Alfred got up and walked to his own dresser, pulling open the drawer and pulling out something that was red and white. As he found what he was looking for, the American hurried back over, holding the item of clothing close to his chest to keep it a surprise. Flopping down next to Arthur once again, Alfred held the sweater up with a bright grin and looked at Arthur.

By God, that thing wasn’t so bad, but it still had that stereotypical moose and snowflake pattern. It was finely knit and looked very soft indeed, at least that added to it and didn’t further subtract from it. Arthur covered his mouth in a sort of astonished and appalled expression. He really didn’t know what to say, but he finally settled on something. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Because you’re gonna wear it.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “I am not going to wear that.”

“Yes you are,” Alfred smiled as moved towards him slowly.

Arthur braced his hands behind himself on the bed and leaned backward, “I am not.”

“C’mon, Artie, take off your shirt. You’re gonna match me,” he said, making a reference to his identical sweater, only his was green.

“I’m not stripping for that damn jumper.”

“Then strip for me! It doesn’t matter, you’ll end up wearing this anyway.”

“I’m not stripping for you and no, I’m not!”

At this point in time, Arthur was practically pinned beneath his lover, the horrid sweater in his grasp. Alfred was smirking at him and Arthur, quite frankly, wanted to wipe that look off his face. “Arthur~” Alfred sang sweetly, “Just give in.”

The Englishman’s eyes narrowed into slits, “No.”

The other man’s face morphed into a pout. “No.” Alfred looked completely crestfallen at this point, prompting Arthur to look to the side. He very much hated when his boyfriend did this to him. Letting out a sigh, he felt his resolution crumble. “Fine.”

Alfred sat up as quick as lightning and pumped his fists in the air with victory. A loud laugh sounded throughout the room, “Yes! I knew you would cave!”

“Do shut up,” Arthur grumbled, grabbing the sweater from his boyfriend’s grasp. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

“You better believe it, sweetheart!”

The Englishman glared at him and started unbuttoning his own shirt, fingers moving at a steady pace. “You are absolutely ridiculous, I hope you know.”

Jones hummed in response and mumbled, “Yeah, I know.”

Arthur slipped off his shirt and put on the soft sweater with a huff, “Happy now?”

“Yeah! You look so cute,” he smiled.

“I beg to differ, I am not cute. I look perfectly normal.”

Alfred grinned and reached over to cup Arthur’s face, giving him a delicate kiss on the lips, “Whatever you wanna believe.”

“You’re an idiot,” Arthur said softly, placing his hands over Alfred’s.

“I know.”

They kissed each other once again with equal tenderness. They continued giving each other soft kisses, mumbling sweet compliments under their breath all the while. Arthur pulled off his lover's glasses and set them aside, and slowly laid back and pulled Alfred down with him, deepening the kiss in the meantime. They shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. Once they were both content Alfred moved his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s hips, moving his thumb in circular motions on the ivory skin.

Arthur threaded his fingers into Alfred’s hair, brushing his fingertips along the short hair at the nape of his neck. He felt a slight shiver go down Alfred’s entire being and couldn’t help but smile for a second. They stayed in their quiet synchronization for a while, soft but fleeting touches here and there, only for wandering hands to return to their original place. The Englishman remarked how Alfred smelled like hot chocolate and an overall winter smell. The kind of aroma that goes along with the cold air, and it was positively mesmerizing to him.

All the while, the snow outside their dorm was falling at a quicker rate, becoming a right storm. Arthur noticed this as he turned his head to the side to allow Alfred access to his neck. He was about to say something about the condition of the weather but was silenced when he felt soft lips against his neck. Letting his eyes slide shut, Arthur let out a soft sigh of contentedness. He was so very glad that the two of them had ended up as roommates when they first came to college.

When he had first met the jubilant, handsome, ever-smiling, and obnoxiously loud man it felt like his stomach had dropped. They hadn’t gotten along at first, their personalities clashed at certain points of time, but they slowly became friends. After becoming close and actually talking to one another instead of throwing insults, the two men began having feelings for each other. This morphed their friendship into a romance. It had been two years now and Arthur was incredibly happy.

Suddenly, Alfred’s lips left his neck and the latter sat up slightly. “What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

Jones looked out the window and then down at him, grinning, “It’s like a whiteout outside!”

Arthur let out an annoyed huff, pushing himself into a sitting position as well, “Yes, I am well aware.”

The other man looked at his watch, “But it’s only noon! How are we supposed to get to astronomy?”

“Did you check your email to see if our professor canceled?”

Alfred snapped his fingers, “No! Great Idea, Artie!”

The American pulled out his smartphone and rested his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder as he typed in his password. Arthur ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair only for the latter to perk up and announce, “She canceled the class!”

“Oh that’s wonderful. The only downside is that we can’t go anywhere.”

Alfred looked at him, tilting his head to the side, “We could always go to the commons area.”

Letting out a scoff, Arthur said, “I don’t want to be around Francis and his stupid friends.”

“Hey! Gilbert, Antonio, and Mathias are cool!”

“I don’t want to have the threat of meeting Francis there regardless.”

“What are we gonna do then?”

“We could just stay here and study.”

Alfred let out a pained noise, “I don’t want to study.”

“Don’t you have a test in one of your math courses tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I still don’t want to study.”

Arthur let out a sound of defeat, “We can just lay here instead if you want.”

Instead of answering, Alfred got up and pulled off his jeans and sweater so that he was down to his boxers. Arthur watched and asked, “What are you doing?”

“I’m not gonna lay in bed with jeans and a sweater on.”

The Brit nodded and did the same, “Give me one of your shirts, my dear.”

Alfred strode to his dresser, pulling out an oversized t-shirt and threw it to Arthur. “I see now, you got out of wearing that sweater again,” Alfred said. Arthur merely smirked and pulled on the shirt in a quick gesture and stood up, peeling back the blankets and seating himself once again. The American got on the bed as well, laying down and tugging on his boyfriend to do the same. Arthur complied and felt his boyfriend’s warm arms loop around his middle and his face nestling in Arthur’s hair. The latter pulled the blankets up and enveloped them further into each other’s comforting presence.

They didn’t speak nor move. Everything was silent and warm except for the blizzard-like conditions outside. Arthur ignored it and remarked how it was almost like their breathing was in sync, which it probably was. The blankets and sheets were so very soft as well, it was quite pleasant. They were a light purple color with accented gold, Alfred had picked it out. He had done well, Arthur thought. Aside from stray thoughts such as the previous, Arthur really didn’t have anything on his mind besides the strong embrace of his lover.

He grinned and twisted himself around so that he was facing Alfred; the former had a soft and sweet smile on his face, tracing circles in the small of Arthur’s back all the while. Arthur set his hand upon Alfred’s cheek, placing a kiss on his nose. “I love you,” Arthur whispered.

“I love you too,” Alfred whispered back.

They fell asleep for a long time afterwards, nestled together and shifting against one another quietly. Arthur realized that maybe moving to America had been the best decision of his life and that maybe the snow wasn’t that bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it just recently started snowing, I personally love it but many people are not very excited about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
